Cat People
Category:Films | directed by = Jacques Tourneur | written by = DeWitt Bodeen | produced by = Val Lewton | music by = Roy Webb | cinematography = Nicholas Musuraca | edited by = Mark Robson | distributed by = RKO Radio Pictures | release date(s) = December 25th, 1942 | mpaa rating = | running time = 73 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = $183,000 Richard Jewel, 'RKO Film Grosses: 1931-1951', Historical Journal of Film Radio and Television, Vol 14 No 1, 1994 p46 | preceded by = | followed by = Curse of the Cat People, The (1944) }} Cat People is an American horror film of the supernatural thriller genre. It was directed by Jacques Tourneur with a scrip written by DeWitt Bodeen. It was produced by Val Lewton and RKO Radio Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on December 25th, 1942. A sequel film, The Curse of the Cat People, was released by RKO in 1944. The film stars Simone Simon as the dangerous werepanther, Irena Dubrovna with Kent Smith in the role of her husband, Oliver Reed. The movie also stars Tom Conway as psychiatrist Doctor Louis Judd, Jane Randolph as Reed's secret lover, Alice Moore, and Jack Holt as the Commodore. Plot Cast Credited cast Uncredited cast Crew * Jacques Tourneur - Director * DeWitt Bodeen - Writer * Val Lewton - Producer * Roy Webb - Composer * Nicholas Musuraca - Cinematographer * Mark Robson - Editor * Albert S. D'Agostino - Art director * Walter E. Keller - Art director * A. Roland Fields - Set decorator Set decorator A. Roland Fields is credited as Al Fields in this film. * Reni - Gowns * Mel Berns - Makeup artist * Doran Cox - Assistant director * John L. Cass - Recordist * Vernon L. Walker - Special effects * Linwood G. Dunn - Photographic effects * C. Bakaleinikoff - Musical director * John Leipold - Orchestrator * Leonid Raab - Orchestrator * Richard C. Craven - Humane representative * Mel Koontz - Animal trainer * Lou L. Ostrow - Supervisor Notes * This film is included on the Val Lewton Horror Collection DVD set, which was originally released by Turner Home Entertainment on October 4th, 2005. Amazon.com; The Val Lewton Horror Collection; DVD set; Original release. It was re-released by Warner Home Video on January 29th, 2008. Amazon.com; The Val Lewton Horror Collection; DVD set; Re-release * Production on Cat People began on July 28th, 1942. Principal photography concluded on August 21st. * Cat People was filmed at the RKO ranch and RKO Studios in the San Fernando Valley and Hollywood, Los Angeles, California. IMDB; Cat People (1942); Filming locations * This is the third feature film for actor Kent Smith. It is his first work in the horror genre. External Links * * * * Cat People at Wikipedia * * * * * * References ---- Category:RKO Pictures Category:1940s/Films Category:1942/Films Category:December, 1942/Films Category:Black and white films Category:Theatrically released films Category:1st installments Category:Remade Category:C/Films